Daughters of Darkness
by Dajypop
Summary: Shiro and Wretched Egg are different in many regards. One such thing they differ on is their views on one Minatski Takami.
1. A Little Evil Goes A Long, Long Way

**Title:** Daughters of Darkness  
**Author:** Daisy  
**Fandom:** Deadman Wonderland  
**Setting:** Various  
**Pairing:** Wretched Egg/Minatsuki Takami (Hummingbird), Ganta Igarashi (Woodpecker)/Shiro  
**Genre:** Romance/Horror/Humor  
**Rating:** M  
**Chapters:** 1/?  
**Word Count:** 566  
**Type of Work:** Chapter story  
**Status:** Incomplete  
**Warnings:** Split Personalities!Shiro, Yuri/Femslash/Lady X Lady, oral sex, fingering, toys, gore, death, mentions of incest  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own  
**Summary:** Shiro and Wretched Egg are different in many regards. One such thing they differ on is their views on one Minatski Takami.

**AN:** So, this sort of happened last night, and I wanted to write something for it and see if I can get anyone on board. I really like this idea, so let's see where it goes. I should note that Wretched Egg adopted Ganta's mother's name for ease of access.

**Chapter One: A Little Evil Goes A Long, Long Way******

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

If there was one thing that the Wretched Egg enjoyed when she took over their body, it was that Shiro's mental map of the ventilation systems seemed to stay. It helped her maneuver around wherever she wanted in the prison, just as her ditzy counterpart did, though she often tried to avoid Ganta. He was a sniveling brat, just like he had always been, weak and pathetic. Weakness made her scoff, if you couldn't stand on your own two feet, then you were clearly not worth the life you had. And, most times, she was happy to help shuffle loose the mortal coil.

There was one particular person, however, in this dingy cell, that she'd come to find very interesting. Perhaps it wasn't how she was meant to turn out, but she had to say that if there was one person worth finding in this place, it was the Hummingbird. Minatsuki was everything that she could have asked for, wrapped in a beautiful paper she'd give anything to dive into. The scent that always permeated the air around her made the elder girl gulp a little, and as she dropped to the floor before the other's cell, she had to hide the grin splitting her head in half behind a gloved hand.

Taking the knob in hand, she didn't wait for an invite, walking on into the room.

"Yo, I swear to God that if you don't get the fuck out-" Oh, that beautiful girl, half-dressed and face aflame, about to huck one of her pots of primroses at her… That was poetry in motion. Of course, her hand faltered when it wasn't her brother, or Ganta, or any guy she knew around here at all. "Wh-who are you?" Suddenly, that innocent act was up, and it made the albino grin.

"Most people call me Wretched Egg," She began with a tilt of her head, "But you can call me Sorae."

"W-well…" Glancing down to the shirt clutched tight in her hands over her breasts, Minatsuki opened her mouth to speak before she was cut off by a hand being removed from a glove.

"Spare me the innocent act, Hummingbird," Sorae smirked as she stepped closer to her prey. The other girl backed up a little before finding her knees pressed to the bed, "I've been watching you… And I love your work."

"I… What?" Confused, the brunette was pushed to the bed, legs spread as the elder female crawled between her legs. Dress tugged down, her breasts lay bare before a soft but chilly hand that palmed them a few times before that grin returned.

"So soft… You wouldn't think you'd have such a bite to you." The albino whispered into her ear, nibbling the lobe and tugging at her piercing, "I'm _very_ interested in you, my little bird." With that, she leaned in and capture slightly parted lips in a kiss, holding it for but a moment before it was gone.

"Be expecting more of my visits." She finally spoke as she rose and turned to leave. "And don't tell Shiro."

Minatsuki was left with nothing but questions on her lips as she watched the other retreat and close the door behind her. Heart beating fast, she couldn't seem to figure out just what had went down a few minutes ago, frozen to her bed for the better part of five minutes.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AN: **So… First chapter is done. I hope to be able to write more soon.


	2. Like A Puppet On A String

**Chapter:** 2/?  
**Word Count:** 531  
**Pairings:** Wretched Egg (Sorae)/Minatsuki Takami (Hummingbird)  
**Warnings:**

**AN: **So, I wasn't sure where to go with this until this morning around 3am. So, let's see where this takes us. The love story will only get more interesting from here.

**Chapter Two: Like A Puppet On A String******

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Minatsuki couldn't have been more beautiful than during her next Carnival Corpse match. The way her Branch of Sin could cut through another human being and the way she felt so little _remorse_... _Oh_, it made her so beautiful and dangerous. And those were the kinds of things that Sorae found most attractive about her. The cackling, the dirty words, those were just more fuel for her fodder. She'd end up with her bodysuit and gloves off and hands down her own body before the match was over, most times.

It was this that sent her to the Hummingbird's flowery lair once more, unable to keep her hands to herself. Silently cracking the door open to peek inside, she grinned outright when she realized the girl was in there alone. With a rather peppy explosion of joy in her heart, she entered the room.

"Relax, my little bird, it's only me." She purred, just when a flower pot nearly hit her in the head. Oh, how she liked them feisty.

"Wh-what are you doing back here?" Trying to sound tough but coming off rather uncertain, Minatsuki straightened a little and brushed some wrinkles from her dress. She was still wearing her battle clothes, and it was all the Wretched Egg could do not to pounce her right there.

"I've come to congratulate you on your win tonight… And I thought perhaps we could celebrate." Came the easy reply as she advanced across the small room, the other girl backing up until her knees hit the bed and she toppled backwards. Just like last time… Was she truly so frightened?

"I didn't think you were like this…" She muttered as the elder's lips melded over her own. With a soft moan, Sorae pulled back, licking her lips.

"Oh, there are two halves of me. Shiro, who enjoys Ganta's company, and I, who enjoy yours quite a bit, my precious flower." She whispered, punctuating the sweet words with more kisses that seemed to draw the younger girl in even more. "Will you join me in celebration, then, Mina-chan?" She questioned, licking the smaller's lips and seeming rather pleased with herself.

"U-uh… Su-sure… Just don't stop kissing me…" It left her breathless, but she loved every second of it. Leaning back in for another kiss, the brunette wrapped an arm around the other's shoulders, pulling her in more until their breasts touched and she shuddered slightly. They were so soft and plush, and she felt a chill bolt down her body, making her nipples tingle a little as she felt the arousal stirring between her thighs.

Gloveless hands trailed over the other's soft, small curves, pushing at the hem of the other's dress a little before slipping down. She placed sparing kisses over the younger's still-clothed body as she headed south, kissing at her thighs before laving her tongue over the exposed flesh there. Pushing up the dress until it was ruffled around Minatsuki's belly, she kissed from her navel down to her frilly little panties and licked gently where she could feel the warm lips through the thin fabric.

"We're going to have some fun, tonight, love. Trust me."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AN: There's a bit of a teaser, but I hope you guys will stick around for the next chapter! It will be smut, I promise. Lots of it, too. ^^**


	3. I Am Cannibal

**Chapter:** 3/?  
**Word Count:** 967  
**Pairings:** Wreetched Egg (Sorae)/Minatsuki Takami (Hummingbird)  
**Warnings:** Smut, Oral, Improper use of Branch of Sin

**AN: **So, the long-awaited porn chapter! I hope you guys are excited, because I sure am! This is going to be fun. I think it's my first yuri story that I've finished. ouo Or, at least, finished enough to post updates for. Here's to hoping it's good~

**Chapter Three: I Am Cannibal******

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Spreading the other girl's legs and placing them on her shoulders, Sorae licked up crease of the dampening fabric, loving the sweet, almost floral flavor she earned. Giving a hum of delight, she licked and nuzzled her nose against those cute little panties, nipping at the frills laid against a plump thigh.

"Mn… You're r-really into this…" Minatsuki noted breathlessly, eyelids fluttering slightly, lashes dusting her cheeks. The elder female smirked and leaned in again, pressing her tongue flat against those cotton panties and swiping up to the top of them.

"Oh, yes… I have wanted this for a long time…" Sliding her hands from her gloves, she ran the cold, soft digits over strong calves, digging in blunt nails every so often, before finally finding the rim of those panties. Tugging them down slowly, she gently leaned in to kiss at those folds, loving the gasp she was rewarded with. "Has anyone ever pleasured you like this?"

"N-no…" Came the soft, panted reply as her lower body was bared and she spread her legs a bit wider, knees hitting the bed and the bottoms of her feet pressed to the albino's neck. Suddenly jolting up a bit, the brunette groaned as that tongue played with her clit, the elder girl excited by the little pink stud there. Tugging on it gently with her lips, she sucked slightly before licking at it again, lapping happily for a few moments as moans continued to leave the teen writhing on the bed.

"Good… Then this is mine." She finally added, pulling back a moment to grin up at the younger. "This is only mine. If I find out someone else is touching you like this, I will kill them." Not willing to argue it, the Hummingbird just nodded as the other disappeared back beneath the frills of her dress, digging her fingers into those thighs and making her shout. Toes curling a little when that thick muscle penetrated her tight opening, rubbing against her silken walls, she gasped and pressed closer, surely making a mess of the other's face.

Hands deftly removing her bodysuit as she continued to make Minatsuki scream, the albino was soon nude and rucking up those ruffles further. Pulling back with a glazed face, she smiled pleasantly as she spoke.

"Clothes off, Princess. I'm ready to really play with you." The grin spreading over her face was almost sickening, but she seemed to still mean well as she stood up and made a slit at the center of her hips. Blood formed from it, taking the shape of a ridged, nubbed phallus, smirking when the other's eyes went wide as she shucked her shirt.

"Oh, _geez_, what is that?!" She exclaimed in a semi-hushed tone, staring at it as though it were going to kill her. Blood swirled down to the elder's lips, parting them and sliding pleasantly over his clit before she answered.

"It's how I'm planning on playing with you, Pet. Now, spread 'em~" Purring as she climbed on the bed over the other, kissing her thighs as she hooked the other's knees over her shoulders. Presenting her new toy to the other's lips, the warm blood seemed to help lubrication as she gave a definitive thrust, slowly but surely filling the other's drooling cunt. It almost hurt, with how large she'd made it, but it seemed to find her pleasure source deep inside, making her give a soft, shrill moan.

"S-Soor_aaaae_~" She moaned, loving every ridge and nub on that bloody cock, her toes curling and legs closing in a bit on the elder's neck.

"Mm, that's it, Precious, moan for me…" Whispering into the other's ear, she nibbled the lobe before nuzzling in against her neck to leave some hickies and kisses. Slowly, her hips began to rock, "I figured this out just for you, Lovely." Adding it to punctuate a harsh thrust inside, she delighted in hearing her Hummingbird scream for her.

Her noises uninhibited, she continued to moan and scream for the other female, loving how occasionally their little toy would shake and swirl inside of her, being sure to tap her sweet spot over and over again to drive her crazy.

"I c-can't-" The brunette gasped, feeling her body seizing up as she clung to those stringy forearms, screaming out her first orgasm of many to come. Feeling that spasming heat trying to milk her, the elder smiled and kissed a bare shoulder, continuing to thrust until she met her own demise. Though, even as she felt her juices dripping down her legs, she didn't stop thrusting, intent on making the other come a good deal more.

Leaning down to press their breasts together, she groaned, herself, at the feeling of their nipples brushing. It seemed to make her thrust faster, and she leaned back a bit with her hands on that firm behind to watch the other's breasts bounce. Giving a good round of her hips, she ground them together nice and tight, loving the way her chest seemed to move with her hips. Reaching up to cup those precious assets, her thumbs rubbed over the nipple and made the younger gasp, her body giving another heavy seize. This time, she couldn't hold back, following her in orgasm once more before falling forward, mostly still save for her heaving chest.

"Mind if I crash in here, tonight, lovebird?" She questioned sleepily, turning her head to look at the blissed out woman below her. Feeling that bloody cock dissipating, Minatsuki just offered a node, and the two curled up for a nap on top of the covers, heads on the pillow. Pulling the younger into a spooning position, she was happy to pet the other's stomach as they fell into a deep sleep.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AN: **Hope that was okay, guys! I'm not used to writing yuri, so lend me some pointers if you have them!


End file.
